Abnormally Hot
by blackkitty479
Summary: Helen and Nikola go investigate some murders that seem to be connected to an adult site... Gutter ensues soon enough.
1. A Strange Case

**_A/N: This is going to be probably a crack! fic in the end...don't ask me how I came up with the idea for it because I frankly don't know:P I hope you'll like it!_**

"Alright, Kate. What did you want to show me?" Helen asked curiously. She had been working late in her office, as usually, and Kate had interrupted her, claiming that she had found a case for the Sanctuary to investigate.

"Here it is." The younger woman said handing Helen a file.

Throwing Kate a surprised look, she skimmed it, only to see some pictures of half-naked men.

"Is this a joke, Kate? Honestly, I don't have time for this."

"This is the case I wanted to talk to you about. You see, these guys… they're abnormal. And they are dead. And the only thing they have in common is that one week before they died; they appeared on an adult site.

"Adult as in…"

"Well, see for yourself. It seems this site is only posting pictures of Abnormals. Male abnormals. Frankly, it was this article which caught my attention."

"25 year old Kevin Bird died in a fire." Helen read the title of the article. "So? It seems it was an accident."

"To you, yes. Not to me. You see, Kevin was Volcano."

"Volcano?"

"On the site I told you about. Each male model has a code name or something like that. Kevin…was Volcano. Really hot guy if you ask me. Literally and figuratively."

"Kate…"

"Sorry. I dwelled a little from the subject. The point is that he was half elemental. He could control fire. So, you see, him dying in a fire…"

"Is either a cruel irony or a murder."

"Exactly. And he is not the only one. Andy here…" Kate handed Helen another picture of a man wearing only extremely tight boxers "…aka Rocky, for …obvious reasons… died in a car crash."

"So?"

"He died because the car was hit so badly it trapped him inside it. Which would have been an unfortunate accident if the guy hadn't had telekinetic abilities. I know what you're thinking, but he wasn't drunk or under drugs when he had the accident."

"Are there anymore 'accidents' like these ones?"

"Yes. Mr. Fly here…or as fans called him, _Biggie_, died after he fell off the roof of his house."

"And?"

"And he could levitate."

"So all these three men died in awkward circumstances given their powers."

"Yes. All of them after they appeared on this site."

"Can I ask you how come you know about the site?"

"I… well, let's say I was… a member of the site." Kate said blushing.

"I thought so." Helen said, rolling her eyes. Kate was so childish and naughty at the same time... "But it seems you were right. These are not accidents. They are murders."

"So are we going to investigate this?"

"Yes, but how?"

"I thought you were going to say that. Well, let's say that I have a friend who has a friend who… well, you know how this works. I was able to schedule you a meeting with Isabella Partridge."

"Isabella who?"

"The owner of the site. She is always on the look for new stars for her site. And I thought that we could...you know... go undercover."

"Firstly, Kate, I am not appearing on that site!"

"Not you, Magnus. I was thinking that we could pretend that we are from a modelling agency or something like that. You would be the manager and I'd be your assistant. And they are only hiring male models anyway."

"And I guess you thought about this part too?"

"Well, I was thinking we could use Hank. He is pretty hot." Kate said, trying her best to maintain an even tone. She had seen Henry half naked before and she had enjoyed the view pretty much and a part of her was looking for another opportunity of doing that.

"How come you know that?"

"I entered in his room once without knocking." Kate admitted. "But this is not the point. He is perfect. He is an Abnormal, he is hot enough..."

"And if he doesn't get accepted?"

"You're right. We need a backup plan. How about Will?" Kate suggested.

"He's not an Abnormal."

"OK... Biggie is too hairy, Druitt... well, you don't exactly know where he is at the moment..."

"He's not modelling material anyway." Helen said. "We need somebody else."

"Well, how about Magneto?" Kate asked.

"Nikola?" Helen couldn't keep herself from blushing. An undercover mission which would have given her the opportunity of seeing Nikola at least half naked...it sounded dangerously tempting.

"Two words, Kate. Hell no."

"What were you girls talking about?" Nikola said, entering the room. "I thought I heard my name."

"We were talking about an undercover mission and the boss suggested you should go too."

"I did not!" Helen almost yelled. This discussion was taking a completely wrong way.

"Yes you did."

With a smirk, Nikola closed the distance between him and Helen and locked his gaze on hers. She could almost feel his breath tickling her face.

"So... what was this mission about, my dear?" he asked cheekily.

"Basically? Getting you naked." Kate said with a chuckle.

"I am utterly appalled, Helen. Confessing your fantasies to one of the children... You naughty, naughty, naughty girl! But I would be more than pleased to help you fulfill all your dirty little thoughts..." he smirked as his finger was playing with her black curls.

"Kate Freelander!" Helen yelled, throwing Kate a _one more word and you're fired_ look. "Don't listen to her, Nikola, she was just joking. You see we were investigating a case which involves an adult site and she had this crazy idea that you and Henry could pretend to be models that want to appear on the site." Helen tried to explain.

"OK, I think it is safe to say that you, Miss Freelander, are the smartest of the young ones here at the Sanctuary. Count me in."

"But Nikola, you will have to let them take pictures of you naked and all that."

"You're not going to allow those pictures to appear on the site, right?"

"Of course not."

"OK, then I don't have anything against this idea."

"Well I do. Don't take it personally but I don't know if you're modelling material."

"That can be arranged." Nikola said with a smirk. "Just... help me get out of my clothes-preferably without Miss Freelander around- and see for yourself. Or you could trust my word."

She wanted to do it so much it drove her crazy. But this wasn't her. Allowing him on this mission was a terrible mistake and she knew it. But the words came out of her mouth before she could stop them. The idea was too tempting.

"Fine then. You can come. We leave in two hours." Helen said with a sigh. This mission and Nikola's taking part in it sounded so wrong that it had to be right...


	2. Talking Business

_**A/N: Let me start by thanking you for all your great reviews! And by warning you that from no one things will go crazier by the minute…:P**_

"Are you sure that this site doesn't hire also female models?" Nikola asked with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Positive, Nikola. Sorry to disappoint you." Helen replied, rolling her eyes. It was bad enough that he had dressed in a suit that really buffed him, making her think that there were some muscles under those clothes. Anyway, she was going to find out soon enough if she was right…and the thought bothered her so little it freaked her out. "I'm going to keep all my clothes on, I'm sorry." She said, thinking that a little banter with him will help her chill out a bit.

He gave her the sexiest smirk ever, as he played with his fingers and his blue eyes locked on hers. "We'll see about that won't we?" he asked cheekily.

"Cut it out, you two!" Henry yelled. "This is the place. Isabella's villa."

The car stopped so Helen looked out the window, only to see a two floor villa, built in a Victorian style. The windows had dark curtains so you couldn't see inside, but her attention was caught by the huge plantation of roses in the garden.

"I have to admit, the girl has good tastes." Helen said.

The gate opened so they got out of the car and stepped inside the garden and in a moment the gate closed behind them.

"That's strange." Kate said.

However, they didn't have much time to think about it because the front door opened, and a beautiful young woman appeared in front of them. She seemed to be in her mid 20s, with a long, wavy blonde hair and ice blue eyes that seemed to be able to read right inside your soul. She was tall and her legs were long and tantalizing, barely hidden by the short skirt that she was wearing.

"Welcome to my house." The woman said with a glacial smile. "Which one of you is Kate Freelander?"

"That would be me." Kate said, making a step forward. "This is my boss, Helen –"

"I'm Nick. Nick Steal." Nikola interrupted Kate, stepping forward. He took the woman's hand into his and kissed it, as his blue eyes fixated on the woman's. "Isabella Partridge, I suppose?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes." The woman replied with a smile which was a lot warmer than before and Helen felt the need of punching somebody.

"Enchanté." Nikola smiled back. "This is my boss and my…associate, Helen M-" he began to introduce Helen.

"I'm Helen Stoker." Helen almost spat at Nikola which was barely able to stop a giggle. "I believe my assistant Kate told you about me?"

"She did." Isabella replied. The ice cold tone was back. "Let's go inside and talk business there, shall we?"

The four followed Isabella inside, in the living room, and she showed them two couches. "Please, take a seat." She said coldly, also sitting down.

"So, I get that you wanted to make me an offer?"

"Yes. You see, these two, Henry and _Nick_" Helen said, deliberately leaving Nikola the last, "are my agency's best models and I thought that they would be great for your site."

"Yes. But you see, Miss Stoker, we only hire young men with…"

"…special qualities, I know."

"OK. So, what can these two do?"

"Henry, will you please show her?" Helen winked. They had rehearsed this a thousand times so there was no need to worry. Henry's eyes went yellow and he grew fangs, transforming only his face.

"I can do a whole transformation, but I would rather not do it now." Henry said when he went back to normal.

"Impressive. And you, Mr. Steal?"

"Well, beside the fact that I am a genius…" he began and Helen felt herself going crazy. This was not at all how they had planned it to be. "…I have countless other skills."

"Really? Could you show me?" Isabella asked.

"Well, let's just say that I could make you or any other woman drop her clothes in a matter of seconds."

"Mr. Steal!" Helen yelled at him. "This is totally unnecessary."

"Au contraire." Nikola replied with a cheeky grin.

"Do you have any idea how many men have told me these exact words, Mr. Steal?" Isabella asked with her usual cold tone. "I am very hard to impress."

"Are you now?" Nikola asked pointing his forefinger to Isabella's jacket. The first metal button opened in a matter of seconds, leaving the woman shocked.

"How did you…"

With a smirk, Nikola also opened the second button of Isabella's jacket, just before Helen firmly grabbed his hand, staying between him and Isabella.

"I think Miss Partridge got the idea, Nick." Helen said angrier than he had ever seen her in more than a hundred years. She squeezed his hand so hard it hurt and he couldn't help wondering if Helen wasn't behaving like this because she was jealous.

"I have to say, Mr. Steal, you're the first man that did this to me." Isabella said with a cheeky smile. "How do you do it?"

"Well, I told you, I am a genius. Especially if we're talking about Physics. And I also have magnetic powers. I can also create EM fields, I could show you if…"

"No way, Nick!" Helen almost yelled. "I think that if Miss Partridge wanted to hire you she would have done it until now. You won't pull the EM field trick on her, Nikola. Not when I'm around." She muttered and Nikola couldn't help a satisfied smirk. Helen really was _jealous_.

"Well, I have to say, I'm impressed. I think we have a deal, Miss Stoker. Your boys are hired."

"Me too?" Nikola asked.

"Especially you." Isabella replied with a flirty smile.

"Perfect. When can we start?"

"Well, I guess we could start right now. Taking some pictures of you two, I mean." Isabella rang a bell and a young woman appeared. "Patty, will you please make sure that the boys are ready for photographing?" Isabella asked and Patty took both Henry and Nikola away.

"What are you doing to them?" Helen asked when she and Kate were alone with Isabella.

"Oh, the usual. Make up, we oil them…"

"Great. Just great." Helen muttered. _Why was she so annoyed of the fact that someone will give Nikola a massage? It's not like she had a reason to care..._

"By the way, I'm sorry about Mr. Steal's behavior." Helen said.

"Are you kidding me? He's exactly what our site needs."

"He is?" Helen couldn't help asking.

"Of course. He's handsome, cheeky, extremely sexy, not to mention that he has those steel blue eyes that seem to see right inside you… and those hands… God I can't imagine how good he is at giving massages." Isabella said with a dreamy look. "But of course you know everything about him. I bet you two have spent some really passionate nights." She said, her eyes burning of jealousy.

"Our agency has a strict policy, Miss Partridge." Helen replied coldly. "Relationships are strictly forbidden."

"So has my site. But with a guy like him… didn't you ever think about…you know…forgetting the rules?"

"He is nothing more than a coworker and a friend." Helen lied, not willing to accept how right Isabella was.

"I bet he is." Isabella said but she was interrupted by Patty's arrival. The younger woman whispered something that Helen wasn't able to hear, but it was clearly something that annoyed Isabella.

"Fine. Let him have what he wants." She said and Patty left.

"It seems that I was right. There is something between you and Mr. Steal." Miss Partridge said with a killer look. "You know what he told Patty? That he won't let anybody else oil him besides you. And he threatened that he would quit if we don't grant his demand. He's lucky he's so good for our site. You have one hour, Miss Stoker. One hour to get him ready."

"Bloody hell." Helen muttered, scolding her heart for almost screaming "_Yes please!" _ to the thought. This mission clearly wasn't going well… or was it?


	3. Jealousy and Massage

_**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to all my fans, but especially to my evil sister Cristina, which I know she needs something to relax her… and I am pretty sure that this chapter will do:P. Thank you for enduring all my craziness and especially for the last scene in this chapter, which wouldn't have existed without our talk yesterday;)**_

Taking a deep sigh, Helen opened the door and entered, only to see Nikola sprawled on a massage table. He still had all his clothes on and she sighed with relief. Seeing him in such a vulnerable position was bad enough.

"You came after all. I am utterly surprised, to be honest. I didn't think you'd…"

"I came here because we need to talk, Nikola." Helen said coldly and he could sense the anger in her voice.

"_Talk?_ Helen, we are alone in this room, we have an hour to waste… and you want to talk?" Nikola scoffed silently.

"Listen, Nikola, this is a mission, not some funny thing to do. First of all, I would appreciate if you stop flirting with Isabella."

"Why?"

"Because she is a suspect, Nikola. You don't get involved with suspects."

"Well, she is kinda hot." Nikola grinned. "And I think that she likes me."

"Hot? Please, Nikola. She is nothing more than a spoiled rich girl, with absolutely nothing in her head, which probably got where she is right now with her daddy's money… And she's not your type anyway." Helen said annoyed.

"Well I'll be! I didn't think I'd live enough to hear this. Helen Magnus, jealous on some 30 year old chick…only because I toyed a little with her." Nikola smirked.

"Nonsense." Helen quickly denied. "I'm not jealous."

"Of course not. Because you can't be jealous without being in love and we are just friends, aren't we?" Nikola said, unbuttoning the first button of his shirt.

"Yes. Just… please, don't get too involved with her. Not until we know for sure that she's innocent."

"Helen, my heart was stolen over a hundred years ago. And since the one who owns it has failed to give it back to me until now… Isabella can't make me fall for her." Nikola said throwing Helen one of his vulnerable looks.

"Now, about the massage…" Helen tried to change the subject quickly. "Why do you need me to do it?"

"Well, I can't oil my back, can I?" Nikola winked.

"I guess not. Take your clothes off." Helen said, trying to maintain an even tone.

"Aren't you going to help me with that?" Nikola smirked.

"Don't push it." She warned him on a cheeky tone. "And you're only getting a back massage."

"I can work with that." Nikola winked and started unbuttoning his shirt. Slowly. So slowly it drove her crazy. For an extremely long second, she thought about jumping at him and tearing his annoying shirt apart, but she was able to control herself.

She couldn't help staring at him when all the buttons had been opened, allowing her to see a lot more skin than she had ever dreamed. The shirt was still on his shoulders but her eyes feasted with the sight of his well muscled chest.

"You may begin, Miss Stoker." Nikola mocked her.

"You're not going to take your shirt off, are you?"

"Where would be the fun in that?"

"Fine. Have it your way."

With a sigh she closed the distance between them and placed her hands on his chest, slowly climbing to his shoulders. She made his shirt slid off him, as they got so close that their breaths mixed with each other and she was intoxicated by his smell. His perfume was strong and bold, with marine tints and she inhaled deeply, allowing her senses to drown in an insane amount of pleasure. She then got behind him, thinking that the less she sees of him the better will be for both of them. Helen then poured oil in her hands and started to gently caress his spine.

"Is this…cinnamon oil?" Nikola asked.

"Yes." Helen sighed because she knew damn well what was going to follow.

"Do you have any idea how many times I dreamed about this moment? Me. You. All alone, with a bottle of cinnamon oil… You are well aware of the effects of cinnamon aren't you?"

She refused to answer, but let her hands slid on those perfect muscles until they got on his firm shoulders. She quickly increased the pressure of the massage, squeezing his hard biceps. He was simply delicious and she couldn't believe how come he didn't have a single soft spot on his body.

"You still swim 27 laps a day?" she asked as her lips got extremely close to his neck.

"Isn't it obvious?" he smirked. "You know we could try to do it together once."

"You mean us? In a pool? Together?"

"Yes."

"I'm not interested." She tried to lie, but her tone was anything but convincing.

"It's your loss." He grinned as she massaged his neck, not being able to stop thinking what it would be like to be held in those strong arms and to fall asleep with her head on that delicious chest…

"Helen?" he asked and she got herself out of the gutter.

"Yes, Nikola?"

"Are you sure you don't want to oil me entirely?"

"Bloody bastard. Bloody, cheeky bastard." She muttered.

This time she couldn't stop herself anymore. She poured oil in her hands and placed a firm hand on his chest, forcing him to lie down. When he refused, she pushed harder, so hard he almost fell on his back.

"I always thought you like it rough." He smirked as he lay down on the massage table.

"Oh shut up." She muttered. She could have theoretically stopped at any moment but she wanted it too damn much. Her hands were deliciously filled by the wonderfully toned muscles of his abdomen, as she closed her eyes and enjoyed every single second of it. Her fingers found his chest and squeezed hard, as she gasped feeling his heartbeat. It was insanely fast and she couldn't help a feeling of pride knowing that she was the one that made him feel this way. Not that her heart beat was slower. The simple fact that Nikola was so close to her, not to mention he was shirtless, drowned her brain in huge amounts of gutter.

Before she knew it, she found herself leaning on him, feeling all his muscles, as her lips were millimeters close to his. She quickly stepped back, but a second later her body betrayed her again, as her hands slid up his body and on his shoulders, as he moaned deeply, tickling her face with his breath.

"Are you enjoying this as much as I am?" he asked cheekily.

"Mmmmhhmmmmmmm." It was the only thing she was able to say as she stopped and brought her lips so close to his that they almost touched.

"Thought so." He winked as his tongue ran across his lips, moistening them. "My God, Helen, you have amazing hands." He whispered against her lips.

"Nikola, please, don't make this harder than it already is." She was barely able to say. _Why did he have to be so close to her?_

"You know it's funny you mention the word _harder_… "he smirked.

"Nikola…" she said on a warning tone as the first button of her jacket popped open.

"What? It's not fair. I'm shirtless and you get to keep all your clothes on?"

"Yes."

"Not if I have something to say against it."

"Nikola, that's enough!" she screamed as the second button opened. He could already see the black lace of her bra and it drove him crazy.

"Nikola, this ends here. You must get ready for the photographing session. We still have a mission."

"Alright, alright. One more thing. I didn't have the chance of thanking you for my massage." Saying this, he let his fingers run through her hair as he grabbed her firmly and rolled over with her, trapping her underneath him. She tried to escape, but was totally unsuccessful.

"Nikola, don't." she warned him as she felt his knee pressing hard on her abdomen. But he didn't listen. He let his lips run on her neck, setting fires through all her body. He licked her neck up and down, as she couldn't help moans of pleasure escape her throat. The pleasure then turned into pain for a second as his teeth thrusted in her soft skin. But he kissed her so deliciously tender after that that the pain was soon forgotten. She arched her neck, exposing it as much as she could, as whimpers of pleasure escaped her throat. She had been kissed a million times in her life, but there was nothing that could be compared to an ex-vampire kissing her neck. _Hvala ti moJa ljubav_. He whispered in his exotic native language against her neck and her heart almost stopped as she was forced to bite her lip till bleeding to stop herself from suffocating him with her kisses.

"I'll be in the other room, changing myself. You can come and watch if you wish." He whispered cheekily and got off her, releasing her from her grip. He then left the room, leaving her on the massage table. How she was able to stop herself from following him was a mystery even to her. Instead, she closed her eyes and let herself to daydream a little, imprinting every second of the previous hour deep in her heart and her mind.


	4. Shooting Session

"So, is Nick ready for taking pictures?" Isabella asked Helen when they both got to a room which had been specially arranged to meet all the needs of a movie set.

"I think so. I oiled him, but he still needs to change. He told me that you sent him a special costuming."

"I did. I just hope he won't disappoint me."

"By the way, I heard that some models from your agency died… Is this something we need to worry about?" Helen asked.

"It's just propaganda. Yes, there were one or two very unfortunate deaths, because our best models died, but they died in accidents. Our agency has nothing to do with that."

"Of course not. But still, it is a little surprising. I mean, I know your models and they seemed to have a great control over their powers and still, they died because of them."

"I know. It was a shock for everybody. But enough about this. I found new models, thanks to you. I'll be back in five." Isabella said and she left.

"Magnus, tell me this is not Tesla." Kate whispered to Helen, pointing to the door.

Helen lifted her eyes and looked in the direction Kate was pointing to.

"Bloody hell!" she muttered. Nikola had just entered the room, wearing only boxers and a devilish grin. It was a good thing that she had seen how wonderfully toned he was before, or otherwise she would have lost control completely. But seeing him only in those deliciously tight black leather boxers-boxers that accentuated and showed _everything- _and not being able to focus was a sweet torture. Her eyes scanned that delicious body, feasting with the incredibly sexy sight of those perfect shiny muscles but fell almost instantaneously back on his bulge again, as she couldn't help biting her lip till bleeding seeing how huge he was.

"Doc? Are you ok?" Kate asked, seeing her dreamy look.

"What? Yes, I am fine." Helen lied, forcing her eyes off the pure sexiness that was Nikola.

"So, as I was saying...Is this Tesla?"

"Yes." Helen replied, unable to stop a guttery grin.

"Let me get this straight. This is the guy who has been hitting on you for the last hundred years and you kept resisting him?"

"He is not that hot, Kate."

"Please, Magnus. I mean, look at him. I know he is arrogant and thinks he's a genius and all that..."

"He IS a genius, Kate. But he is also selfish, and cheeky, and…"

"… a walking tripod!" Kate whispered a lot louder than she should have, worrying Helen.

"Could we please focus on our mission, Kate?"Helen asked, forcing her mind out of the gutter.

"What do you think?" Nikola said, closing the distance between them so much that her hands were now millimeters away from his body.

"N-n-not bad." Helen was barely able to articulate.

"By the way, Helen, my face is up here." Nikola whispered cheekily and Helen felt her cheeks burning.

"Where is Henry?" Helen asked and Kate scoffed silently.

"With Patty. She's oiling him." Kate muttered.

"Are you jealous, Miss Freelander?" Nikola asked.

"It's not your business." She replied coldly. "You can't understand how I feel for him."

"Of course I can't. I have no idea what it's like to be in love with a coworker, to wait over a century and a half for her, to change a lot about you, hoping that she will love you in the end and then to lose almost everything you represent and have the one you love as the single beacon of light in the darkness of your existence… Why would I have a single clue about this?" Nikola smiled sadly.

Helen placed a hand on his naked chest and looked him straight in the eyes, drowning herself in the steel blue wonder of his gaze. He was incredibly vulnerable at the moment and she considered the thought of kissing those tempting lips as their bodies touched each other. For a second, the whole world stopped and there were just the two of them, as they gazed into each other's eyes and she licked her lips. She tried to say something, anything, but having him so close, as the touch of his lips still lingered on her neck, made it impossible.

"I'm ready." Henry said as he just entered the room, wearing only boxers himself.

"How nice of you, Heinrich." Nikola spat at him. "We were doing great without you."

"Nonsense. It's good to have you here." Kate said almost drooling at his sight. Granted, he wasn't as hot as Nikola was, but she thought him sexier than anyone else. He was extremely well toned and those nipple piercings almost begged to be bitten, she thought. Not to mention that he looked devilishly good oiled.

"Patty did a good job with you." Kate muttered.

"Come on Katie. Do it. Just do it." Nikola whispered in her ear. "Take wolfie from here, leave me alone with Helen and we can both fool around after."

"Shut up." Kate muttered on a warning tone.

"So I get that both of my boys are ready?" Isabella said coming back. "Perfect."

"Can we take pictures of them?" Kate asked. "They are more used to us then to you. No offense."

"Sure. But I'll tell them how to stay in the picture."

"Kate… this is not necessary." Helen whispered. "Isabella can take care of this. Or Patty…"

"Nonsense. We both need this, Magnus." Kate whispered and Helen agreed with a sigh.

The first one was Kate, who took pictures of Henry as he turned progressively into his HAP form and back, and when she finished Henry stood right in front of her, completely naked, and she couldn't help biting her lip.

"Let's get you some clothes ok?" she asked and led him to his room, leaving Helen and Nikola alone with Isabella.

"Good. Well, I guess it's your turn now Mr. Steal." Isabella said on a flirty tone. "Let's see what you can do."

"Put the lab coat I gave you on, please." Isabella said.

Nikola obeyed and he let the lab coat cover his back, as Helen sighed with sadness seeing his body covered.

"How's that?" he asked with a smirk as he held his hands inside his pockets.

"Perfect." Isabella replied as she couldn't help drooling. He looked insanely hot in that lab coat.

"Actually… May I suggest something?" Helen asked with a devilish grin.

"What do you have in mind, Miss Stoker?" Nikola asked on a cheeky tone. "I am more than open to suggestions from you, you know that." He smirked.

"Yes." Helen said and closed the distance between them. With a devilish smile, she let his lab coat slid off his shoulders, letting his arms exposed and his chest as well. She did this extremely slowly, allowing herself a lot of time to feel each of his muscles.

"That's much better." She grinned after she finished.

"Helen, be careful. You being so close to me… it can get dangerous." He warned her. Her hands were still on him, one on his shoulder and the other one on his chest, and their lips were insanely close to each other.

"Are you done, Miss Stoker?" Isabella asked annoyed. "We have work to do."

"Of course." She said leaving Nikola and getting behind the camera. "Tell me when you're ready, Nick." She said.

"I'm always ready for you, Helen. Haven't you learned that yet?" He smirked and she almost knocked down the camera. "Oh and Helen… stop playing with that zoom button. I can see you."

"What? I didn't-" she tried to deny. "I just pressed it accidentally."

"You are not a good liar, Helen. You'll get punished for this one day."

"Pictures. Now!" Isabella yelled clapping her hands with impatience.

"Nick, could you please come closer to the camera?" she asked on a softer tone.

"Like this?" He replied, coming closer with one hand on his hip.

"Yes, that's perfect."

"Both hands on your hips, Nick." Helen ordered. "Come closer and bring your right foot forward. Yes, like that." She said as she took the first pictures of him.

"It's good to know that you have a native talent for filming and taking photos. It could prove useful someday." Nikola smirked. He puckered up his lips, as his gaze locked on Helen's.

"Yes, that is perfect." Helen smiled.

When he lay down on his back, propping on his arms, allowing her to see every single muscle of his body tensing, Helen almost drowned herself in gutter. The lab coat had almost fallen off him and she scanned him from head to top, literally drooling at his sight.

"The camera loves you, it seems." Isabella smiled at him when they finished.

"And not only the camera I think." He smirked at Helen, wondering if those drops of sweat on her forehead were his fault or not.

"We are going to have another shooting session I think. You are welcome to stay in my house until then." Isabella said.

"That would be great." Helen replied and Isabella threw her a killer look.

"Yes, I guess you could stay too." She muttered.

"The four of us will be staying, Miss Partridge. We are not leaving our best models alone." Helen said as she placed her hand on Nikola's shoulder.

"It's set then. I'll find you a room to sleep in." Isabella replied coldly, leaving Helen alone with Nikola.

"She did say _one_ room, didn't she?" Nikola asked with a devilish grin. "Oh well, I think we could share it…" he said and Helen smacked him playfully over his behind.

"In your dreams, _Nicky_." She said and left him alone. Nikola smirked at her as she headed away, knowing that she would give in soon enough. This mission was a real blessing…


	5. Can't Fight the Moonlight

_**I honestly planned this to be a fluffy chapter, but it ended up like this… The ending may seem a bit crazy for some of you, but it had to be done:P**_

It was late in the evening and Nikola was pacing the corridors of Isabella's house, remembering the last hours. The feel of Helen's hands all over his body, the delicious taste of her neck, the way she moaned with each of his kisses… and especially the look on her face during the shooting session. Pure hunger. She wanted him so bad he could fell the desire burning in her eyes. And still, she hadn't done anything about it… she was so good at resisting him that it drove him crazy.

"Hey Nick!" someone yelled and Nikola left his thoughts for a while.

"Yes, Miss Partridge?" He asked a little coldly. He wasn't in the mood for a talk with her at that time.

"I made arrangements for the night. However, I only have two bedrooms and you won't probably want to sleep with Henry…"

"No, I won't." Nikola shook his head with disgust.

"Oh well, I guess I could let you in my bedroom… I have a couch there and… I guess you could sleep on it."

"I'm sorry, Miss Partridge, but I'm not interested." Nikola said coldly. "I'll find someone else to share a room with."

"Miss Stoker." Isabella almost spat out at him.

"Yes."

"What is it with you two anyway?" Isabella asked.

"I fail to see how this is your business."

"Well, you work for me, so I am interested in your personal life as well."

"Miss Partridge…" Nikola said on a warning tone.

"You may call me Bella." Isabella replied closing the distance between them. She placed a hand on Nikola's chest, as the ice in her eyes met the steel in his.

"Miss Partridge… "Nikola said on a dismissive tone. "You are crossing the line."

"Can you blame me? You are one of my best models so far." Her hands encircled him and she pressed her body to his, as she closed her eyes waiting for him to kiss her. It was then when Nikola stopped and looked at her. She was young and beautiful, and her lips seemed pretty kissable… but she wasn't Helen. She couldn't cause him to endure long sleepless nights, thinking about her and, what was more important, she couldn't give her the feeling of challenge that Helen gave him. Yes, that was the word. Helen was a challenge. Professionally, intellectually and personally speaking. Isabella was nothing more than a spoiled girl.

"Miss Partridge, it was a long day. We should both go and get some sleep. In separate rooms." Nikola said as he pushed her away.

"I warn you, Mr. Steal." Isabella said coldly. "I always get what I want." She said as she left annoyed.

Nikola watched her leaving with a smile. It wasn't the first time something like this happened to him, after all he had been one of the most wanted bachelors in his century and the interviews he gave at the time didn't help him too much to get rid of the girls that were swarming around him… But none of them was like Helen. He smiled a wistful smile when he imagined the look on Helen's face when she would hear that she was _forced_ to share her bedroom with him… And what was worse was that he wasn't entirely sure she would refuse after the last day…

He searched for her everywhere in the house, but she wasn't able to find her. It already got dark and he stood a little to admire the full moon outside. But his eyes trailed off from the moon to Helen's sight. There she was, outside, sitting on a bench, surrounded by Isabella's roses and Nikola rushed to see her.

He got in the garden and he got behind her really slowly, so slowly that she didn't hear him. She had her eyes closed and he thought that she was asleep, dreaming something, maybe even dreaming about him… but he couldn't resist the urge of waking her up. He snatched a blood red rose from the garden and gently passed it over her lips, as she opened her eyes.

"Nikola, what are you doing?" she asked and from the tone of her voice he realized that she had been awake all the time.

"I thought you were asleep and I wanted to wake you up. It's late, Helen. We should go to our bedroom."

"_Our_ bedroom?" Helen asked, forcing herself to fake an alarmed and annoyed tone. It didn't work out too well.

"Yes well Isabella wasn't able to find enough bedrooms so she offered to share her with me."

"She did WHAT?" Helen yelled and Nikola relished the jealousy in her look.

"I said no."

"Good." Helen said with a softer tone.

"I also said I'm going to share the bedroom with you but if you don't want to do it… I think her offer is still standing." Nikola said with a cheeky grin and Helen felt the need of punching him. He had cornered her and he knew it. She knew that sharing the bedroom with him was a bad idea, but she just couldn't stand the thought of him sharing a room with that annoying young woman that Isabella was.

"You already know the answer Nikola. But I swear if you try any smart move…"

"I know, I know. You still sleep with your gun."

"Exactly."

"Why are you here, Helen?" Nikola asked, locking his gaze on hers.

"I wanted to be alone. To… think about…" she stopped because she couldn't continue the phrase.

"About how much you want me? About how you're going to resist me this time? It's getting harder by the second and you know it."

"Nonsense." Helen denied more because of a reflex as he passed the rose over her lips. It was incredibly soft and tender and she couldn't help thinking if his lips were the same.

"Come on, Helen. You want me, you love me… It's just so obvious." The rose had been dropped on the floor and his now free hand cupped her face. "And I love you too. I already told you that. I love you more than anyone else in this world. And it may not be enough for you, but my heart is all I have. And it's totally yours. My heart, my time left on this world-which you know it's not too much compared to what you have…"

"Nikola, please. Go away. I need to be alone."

"No, Helen. That's precisely the problem. You always think you need to focus on your work; you hide yourself from everyone… And when you finally get a little close to someone you try your best to kick him out of your life. Well I have news for you, Helen. I'm not giving up on you." Saying this, he crushed his lips on hers, his tongue fighting desperately to gain entrance. But she pushed him away, panting hard.

"Cheeky bastard." She said with a devilish smile. She pushed him back even more, crushing his back on the bench, as she sat in his lap and her lips started devouring his. Her hands pressed hard on his chest, as she encircled her legs around his waist and he had to steady himself a little. His hands ran through her hair, his fingers caressing her scalp, as her tongue danced lasciviously around his. She bit his lower lip, relishing the way his taste took control over her tongue and the moans of pleasure that escaped his throat. Her hands ran through that deliciously ruffable hair as his fingers got under her blouse, relishing all the firm curves of her body. The touch of his cold fingers on her hot skin made shivers of pleasure run down her spine and she smiled thinking how many times she had dreamed about the wonders that those long fingers could do. Nikola left her lips after a while and she protested with a moan, but then his lips found her neck and especially that extremely soft spot at the base of her hair and she could feel her heartbeat reaching an extremely unhealthy value. However, there was nothing she liked more than the taste of his lips so she forced his mouth on hers again. His expert lips sucked on hers, drawing whimpers of pleasure from her throat, as the first button of her blouse was opened by his quick fingers. Her hands ran on his shoulders and on those firm muscles that she now knew he had, and stopped on his back, clenching her nails into it as his teeth sank in the soft flesh of her lower lip. Her brain had been drowned in oceans of pleasure and she felt dizzy and unable to stop from tasting his lips.

"Magnus?" A voice called in the garden but Helen was too busy with unbuttoning Nikola's shirt at the time to pay attention.

"Magnus! Are you- Oh God." Kate had just found them and Helen's lips left Nikola's almost instantaneously.

"Bloody hell." Nikola muttered and Helen couldn't help a smile as she blushed like hell. The situation wasn't too good for her. After all, she was in his lap, their bodies practically pressed to each other, not to mention that her blouse was half unbuttoned and her hair was simply a mess.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted anything…" Kate began to say as she couldn't help staring at his bleeding lip.

"You _did._" Nikola spat out at her, still holding Helen in his arms.

"Well it was best for you. You do realize that your lip is bleeding, aren't you?" Kate said and Helen couldn't help smiling cheekily as she licked her lips, relishing the taste of Nikola's blood that still lingered on them.

"Yes well I suppose I have been a little consumed." She said giggling.

"You can't blame her, Kate. I do have a… distracting personality after all." Nikola grinned.

"Listen, I came here because Hank hacked into Isabella's computer and he said he found something. I thought you would find it interesting, but if you two want to stay here and play vampire on each other…"

"We do." Nikola said and Helen threw him one of her killer looks. "Come on, Kate. Let's see what Henry found." She said with a sigh, leaving Nikola alone on the bench. "You too, Nikola." She said on a tone which didn't admit a "no".

He slowly followed Helen, relishing the sexy sight of her back as she trailed off and hoping that Kate won't notice the marks on her neck as well…


	6. And Then There Were Only Two Left

_**I don't know how come lately I can't end a chapter without the two of them kissing… but hey, it's my nature, I can't help it :P Hope you'll like it and thanks for your reviews, as usually :P**_

"So, Henry, what did you find?" Helen asked, entering the room. "My God, Henry!" Helen and Kate just froze at the sight in front of them. Henry was lying down on the floor, half transformed, and he was having some kind of convulsions.

Kate rushed to check his pulse and saw that it was a lot faster than normal. "What happened to you?" she asked as her hand ran through his hair, trying to calm him down.

"I… don't know… I just… turned… I couldn't help it…" Henry said coughing.

"Was anyone here?" Helen asked but Henry didn't listen so she repeated the question only louder this time.

"No, just me… I don't know what happened. Why is Magneto's lip bleeding? Is he OK?" Henry asked when he managed to turn fully human again.

"I'm fine, Heinrich." Nikola said, kneeling next to Henry. "I just had… a meeting with a vampire in the garden. I never knew that the Source Blood gave a lust for blood to any other member of the Five besides me but… ouch!" He shut up because Helen had just elbowed him.

"Nikola this is not the time for this." She said on a cold tone, trying to ignore the fact that his taste still lingered on her lips.

"You mean you two… oh God. I'd rather be unconscious now, thank you." Henry said.

"If you must know, Heinrich, we didn't have the chance to finish because of the lovely Miss Freelander." Nikola said, glaring at Kate. She glared back at him, but didn't have the chance of saying exactly what she was thinking because Henry fainted and the three rushed to help him.

"Alright. Nikola, you go and call Isabella, tell her what happened. We will need to get him back to the Sanctuary, I can't treat him here." Helen said with a worried face. "I don't know what is wrong with him."

"OK. But we can't go back, it will blow our cover." Nikola pointed out.

"You are right. Somebody has to check what Henry found."

"Well I'm not much of a tech whiz…" Kate said.

"Of course you're not." Nikola said, rolling his eyes. "But I am. I can stay here and take care of everything."

"Don't you dare think I'm leaving you alone, Nikola. Not with that Isabella girl."

"Come on, _Miss Naughty Lips_. I'll play nicely, I promise."

Helen glared at him and slapped him right over that smirking mouth. "If you ever call me like that again, Nikola, I'll swear I'll…"

"You'll what, Helen?" Nikola asked with a cheeky grin.

"Guys, stop it! You can play the old married couple role later, now we need to decide who stays and who goes with Henry." Kate almost yelled at them.

"You're right. Nikola, as I said, go and search for Isabella and tell her that Henry and Kate will be leaving."

Without a single word, Nikola left, leaving Kate and Helen alone with Henry.

"Listen, Magnus, I can take Henry to the Sanctuary and then return, Biggie can take care of him and besides I don't know if leaving you alone with Tesla is a good idea."

"We'll be fine." Helen said with a smile. "I'm sorry about this night and about what you saw but… it just happened. I couldn't help it."

"Hey, you don't need to explain, OK? Fang Boy kissed you and you got carried away. I don't blame you for that."

"Well I blame myself for it. I dropped my guard down for a second and look what happened. Henry got injured…"

"It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have heard anything anyway."

"Maybe but… now it will be even more complicated to work with him."

"Granted. But hey, he just kissed you, right?"

A smile fluttered on Helen's lips when she heard Kate's question and she couldn't help licking her upper lip, enjoying the last remnants of Nikola's taste.

"Nikola isn't the type of guy who just kisses. No. He devours, suffocates you with his passion, drains your life away with a single touch of his lips… and makes your heart almost beg for more. He does a lot more than a simple kiss."

"Wow, Magnus. You really want him don't you?" Kate asked and Helen blushed like hell. _Did she just say that out loud? Oh God._

It was a good thing that Isabella came in the room and prevented her from answering that question.

"So, I heard that Kate and Henry are leaving." Isabella said coldly. "How… unfortunate."

"Yes. I don't suppose you know what happened to Henry, do you?" Helen asked. The two women glared at each other before Isabella answered. "I don't like the tone of your voice, Miss Stoker. Are you blaming me?"

"Not yet. However, I don't like when one of my employees gets hurt."

"Well then, you should take better care of them. It's not my fault that you don't watch them as closely as you should."

"Are you telling me how I should take care of my models?"

"No. I am telling you that you may not be fit for this job and that you should leave Nick on my hands." Isabella said with a smirk.

"Oh how you'd want that. You are not getting your hands on him. If anyone does, that is going to be me." Helen said fuming.

"Really, Miss Stoker? We'll see about that. In the meanwhile, you both work for me so I can get you out of this anytime I want. I only need Mr. Steal, you are disposable." Isabella's look was angrier than ever.

"I don't bow down to anyone, Miss Partridge. If you want me to leave, I'll do it." Helen said coldly. "But I am not leaving here alone."

"She is right. If she goes, I go too." Nikola said with a smirk, relishing the look Helen threw him. He loved the mixture of love, anger and lust in her eyes.

"Fine." Isabella yelled. "You are both staying. The other two can leave. And Nick had better be ready for another shooting session tomorrow morning or there will be consequences." Isabella said and left slamming the door.

"I guess that settled things for now…" Helen said with a sigh. "Kate you should take Henry to the car, we'll help you if you want too." The younger woman agreed and after both Henry and her in the car and left Helen and Nikola watched them as they trailed off.

"So, we're finally alone…" Nikola said and Helen pretended she didn't hear a thing. "Oh come on, I knew you only told Kate to leave because you wanted us to be alone." He said with a smirk.

"She needed to take care of Henry."

"Yes but you could have left me here alone or with Kate. Why did you choose to stay, Helen?"

"Because you may need a little help on those computer files and Kate couldn't do it."

"I need your help with many things, Helen." Nikola said, closing the distance between them. Helen tried her best to close her eyes, to ignore his presence and most important to ignore that they were alone in the garden, underneath the starlight, that the moon was reflecting in his eyes giving them the sexiest type of steel blue possible… not to mention that his lips were deliciously kissable- and she knew that so well now.

"The real question is which of these things you are willing to help me with." Nikola said and Helen felt butterflies in her stomach when he played with her curls and then slowly caressed her neck with one finger.

"Nikola please… stop it."

"Stop what, Helen? What do you want me to do? Pretend that our kiss didn't happen? Pretend that I don't know now how you feel for me? You want me, Helen, you want me with every single cell of your body and you know it."

"You have no idea how I feel!" Helen yelled at him and furiously turned around, preparing to enter the house. But Nikola got ahead of her, blocking her way. He stood right in front of the door, preventing her from touching the door handle.

"Now. Let's play a little game, shall we?" Nikola asked with a smirk.

"I'm not interested." Helen replied coldly.

"Yes you are. It's called I can prove you're lying." Nikola said, closing the distance between them so much that her lips were now millimeters close to his. "Now… let's see if you can really resist me." he whispered against her lips, as his gaze locked on hers. "You can't stay outside forever, Helen. Make up your mind." He chuckled.

"Did I ever tell you how much I bloody hate you? You selfish, arrogant, cheeky…"

"Bastard I kno-"Nikola wasn't able to finish the phrase because Helen crushed her lips to his and began devouring every centimeter of his mouth. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to relish his delicious taste, as time froze and there were just the two of them, kissing in the chilly weather, under the shining stars. And it felt bloody good. She pressed his body closer to the door, as her lips were exploring his and as she played with that insanely ruffable hair. His expert lips drew whimpers of pleasure from her mouth and her heart drowned in an ocean of lust. She probably wasn't supposed to do that and she knew that there were going to be some consequences in the end, but that night nothing else mattered. She was having the second kissing session in her life with Nikola Tesla and, what was worse, she was enjoying every single second of it.


	7. Shooting Session No 2

_**It seems I finally got the mood to write another chapter for this fic…:P. Since I am now in a holiday, I will probably update a lot faster than before…If my muse helps me :P I hope you'll enjoy :D.**_

"Nikola, stop it now or I swear I'll…" Helen said trying her best to sound angry. It didn't work and Nikola was clearly not impressed, given the fact that one of the buttons of her blouse opened. Again.

"Nikola you've been doing this for five minutes now! Stop it!"

"Well get out of here if you don't like it." He challenged. "Come on, I am just having a little fun. Besides, I am doing this for seven minutes. Good thing you were too busy staring at my lips to notice when I began doing it." Nikola smirked, as he licked his lower lip. Yes, Helen's taste was still there, even after a few hours. And God, how he relished the look of lust she was giving him. Sure, it surprised him that they had shared the bedroom and still he had ended up sleeping on the floor-he had been hoping that Helen would invite him in his bed but it was all in vain- it appeared that she was a lot tougher than he had thought.

What he didn't know was that Helen hadn't slept all night. Frankly, resisting him had been a complete torture. Firstly, that kiss had been insanely delicious, no matter how hard she had tried to deny it. Yes, she had given him the 'We should focus on our mission, we'll talk about this later' talk afterwards, but she was still able to remember every single detail. Those luscious lips, those insanely skilled and tender fingers… Not to mention that seeing him sleeping clearly hadn't help. He had spent most of the night sleeping on his back, his hands under his head, shirt half-opened – and Helen was sure that he had done that part on purpose. Not to mention that the way his chest heaved with each of his breaths was bloody tempting to say the least.

"Come on, we need to get you ready for that shooting session." Helen said, clearing her throat.

"Fine. But I'll be massaging you this time. I need to loosen up a bit. And I am going to let you see me while I change my pants if you want." Nikola grinned.

"I've seen enough, thank you." Helen replied quickly, dismissing the thought of her hands all over his body while those annoying clothes would have been discarded… No. She was so _not_ going there.

"Oh come on. You just can't wait to put your hands on me again."

"I have business to do. I need to hack into Isabella's computer and to see what Henry had discovered."

"Yadda, yadda, yadda." Nikola scoffed. "You can do this later."

"No, I can't! I need to do this while Isabella is busy and since drooling at your sight seems to keep her occupied enough…"

"Well, fine then. I'll keep her busy. Trust me, when I finish with her, she won't want to get back to her computer too soon." Nikola said while playing with his fingers. 'I have this effect on women you know."

"I hope I don't need to tell you that you will be _only_ taking pictures. Nothing else. Is that clear?"

"Relax, Helen. I know, I mustn't involve romantically with her because…"

"She is a suspect!"

"Translation, she is a threat to you and you are just jealous."

"Nonsense."

"Yes, exactly. You don't need to be jealous on her. I've refused better to wait for you." Nikola said with a sad smile. "You sure you don't want to come to massage me a little? I can keep Isabella busy after that. Besides, your hands, my back… You want it extremely badly and you know it."

"As much as I'd like that, Nikola, I am busy."

"Fine. Go hack computers over there." Nikola said rolling his eyes. "Wait a minute. Did you just say _you_'d like that?" But Helen had already left the room and didn't hear-or pretended she didn't hear- his question…

"I get that Miss Stoker won't be joining us today?" Isabella asked, unable to hide a pleased grin.

"I am afraid not. You see, she was extremely tired after last night and decided to take a nap." Nikola said with a faked sigh. "I guess last night left her a little numb. Oh well. Things like this happen from time to time. Especially if I am involved."

"You are very confident of yourself, Mr. Steal." Isabella said as she cupped his face with a playful look. "I like that."

"I know you do." Nikola smirked. "Maybe I'll show you one day. Did you bring the chocolate?"

"Right here. You know, I'm glad Miss Stoker isn't here. I prefer to prepare my models alone."

"You have Patty. I don't think you do this with all of your models."

"No, I don't." She admitted. "Only with my most skilled ones." Her right hand went down on his body, caressing the muscles of his chest and then descending to his abdomen, while she poured chocolate on him and enjoyed the sight of the liquid sliding lazily on him, slowly taking over his body, as it skillfully spread across each of those delicious muscles.

"I hope someone will clean this up when we're done. I don't enjoy being so sticky." Nikola said, trying to sound angry. However, that was a pretty hard thing to do, given the fact that his mind wandered and he was able to see Helen cleaning all that chocolate off him –no hands involved. Oh yes, that would have been extremely interesting…

"We've finished this part, Nick." Isabella said from behind the camera. "Perfect."

"You're not the first woman to say this about me you know." He smiled cheekily. "Now, what's next?"

"We clean you up." Isabella smiled devilishly.

Helen sighed with despair. This would have worked a lot easier if she had had Nikola there, him being able to read hard disks and all. She had tried almost each password she could think of, but with no success. And now Isabella was probably drooling at Nikola. Lucky bastard.

"Come on, open already!' she shouted at the unresponsive computer. Great. She was talking alone now. Bloody brilliant.

And then it hit her. Isabella was a selfish spoiled kid. She would have probably chosen a password that would have represented only her. And after one more hour of trying she discovered that she had been right. Helen rolled her eyes. Who was arrogant enough to choose the word _myself_ as a password? Oh well. Back to business.

Isabella's computer didn't seem too interesting at first sight. Just a bunch of folders with pictures she had taken over the years- the dead Abnormals as well as Nikola and Henry. With a sigh, Helen downloaded all the pictures on her stick. After all, they were possible evidence. And some really good pictures of Nikola almost naked- not that it would have mattered _that_ much…Helen found herself staring at one of Nikola's pictures and she felt like kicking herself. She had to focus. Or at least she had to force her eyes on his face in that picture. Eyes were tamer anyway after all.

Fighting a lot with herself, she managed to close that damned picture and to search some more in her computer. And it seemed that she was right all along. She found a file with something that seemed a DNA sample-of what she couldn't tell at first, but after that… She had to warn Nikola. If this is what Isabella was doing, he was in great danger.

Helen almost ran to the studio and found Nikola sprawled on the couch. Her brain betrayed her again and she couldn't help staring at him. If she had thought that he had been sexy last time, now he was so hot that it was almost unbearable. The chocolate had been cleaned off him, but not entirely, and now he was there, all wet, hair dripping from his hair, chocolaty drops of water running all over that muscled chest and into his navel, with those white wet boxers that were insanely tight squeezing all his forms… But she couldn't allow herself to lose her focus. He was probably in great danger.

"Nikola there is something I have to tell you. Right now. Where is Isabella?"

"She left a while ago. Left me here to rest."

"Tell me she didn't inject you with anything."

"No, she didn't. Calm down. Come here. I still have some chocolate on me." Nikola said with a flirty grin.

"Nikola we don't have the time for this!" Oh, how she wished they had. To lick all that chocolate from him…it sounded extremely tempting.

"Fine. Then stay there and resist me." Nikola said as he passed his finger over his lips. "You sure you want at least some wine, Isabella brought me some and I didn't finish it."

"You drank her wine?"

"Yes. Oh come on. You're not jealous only because of this are you?"

But Helen wasn't listening anymore. She got closer to Nikola and checked his pulse. It was a lot faster than normal. Not to mention that he seemed to have a little fever.

"Listen, Nikola, we gave to get out of here. Now. If I am right then…"

"Then what? What happened, Helen?"

"She told you to stay here, didn't she?"

"Yes."

"Why? Why not send you to your room? You said that you had finished the shooting session."

"We did, yes. I don't know. You can wait until she returns and ask her."

"You don't understand, Nikola. She won't return. Not until you're dead."

"You're being paranoid, Helen."

"Am I now?" Helen said as she discovered that she couldn't take her hand off him anymore. Literally. Moreover, the camera flew in their direction with such a speed that they were barely able to dodge it… And it was just the beginning.


	8. Knives and Explanations

_**There it is :P My second to last chapter :P. The last one will be uploaded in a few hours, I guess ;). Thanks for staying with me the whole time and sorry it took me so long to finish it.**_

"So, are you going to explain why you're stuck on me? Not to say I mind it, but…" Nikola said with a flirty smile. After all, Helen glued to him wasn't bad at all. If other things in the room had stopped flying towards him it would have been perfect.

"The wine Isabella gave you. It contained a toxin which amplifies every mutation. Short term only, but still, it can be dangerous."

"Uh-huh…" He approved as he rolled over with her, trapping her underneath him as he dodged the camera nearly before it hit him. "I see what you mean. So, now, I attract everything?"

"Not everything. Only metal, as usually, and also everything that is charged with static electricity."

"Skin included. You included, to be more precise."

"Yes."

"Excellent. And the more something is charged, the more I attract it, right?"

"Why?" Helen asked on a defensive tone.

Nikola's guttery grin was unbearably sexy. "Because, Helen, friction causes static electricity. Especially skin friction."

"Nikola, this is not the time or the place for this! Listen, you need to focus, to force your body to fight the toxin. It only lasts three hours, from what I've seen, so it won't take long, but you need to concentrate."

"Helen, you are stuck on me. Literally. I can't exactly focus. And I don't want to. You and me, glued to each other, for three hours? This is an interesting way of spending your time, don't you think?"

Helen didn't answer, but only sighed. She loved this way too much for her own good. But, after all, Nikola was almost naked, on top of her, pressing her body hard against the floor, not to mention he was panting hard on her neck… As a matter of fact, he was so close to her that she could feel his blood pumping hard in his veins, his pulse fastened by her closure. Focusing was almost impossible under these conditions. She finally managed to free her hands, but instead of taking them off him, she encircled him with her arms, as her fingers danced on that delicious back, pulling him closer to her.

Helen almost froze when she saw the look in his eyes. Desire was burning in his gaze and he watched her with such lust that it drove her crazy. Because she knew that if she gives in that moment, he'll probably rip her clothes off. And she wanted this to happen with every cell of her body. But she couldn't give in. After all, she was Helen Magnus. She couldn't give him this satisfaction, even though something told her that if she did, her reward would have been extremely pleasurable.

Her arms grabbed him in a grip a lot stronger than he would have expected, as she rolled over with him, crushing her body to his.

"Right. I don't know why I expected you to allow me a little domination." Nikola said with a smirk. "Oh well. I can work with this too."

"Stay down!" she yelled as she pressed him on the floor with her body." For a moment, Nikola thought that she had given in, but he understood everything when a knife flew over their heads.

Isabella entered the room, with a satisfied look.

"This is perfect, Helen. I get to kill you too." She grinned and Nikola saw that she had other knives in her hands. "I am not so sure I want to kill you, Nick. You know, when I started this, I never thought I was going to get emotionally involved, but you… Well… I think I could let you live. There is an antidote for the toxin, you know? But, of course, Miss Stoker has to die. I don't appreciate sharing you with anyone."

"That's it? This is your greatest offer?" Nikola asked with disgust. "Let you kill Helen and then be your partner in crime?"

"No. I don't need help. But I could use you for… satisfying other of my needs." Isabella grinned. "You see, I wasn't lying. You are my best model so far."

"You can keep your offer. I am not willing to give up on Helen just to be the sexual toy of a spoiled bitch." Nikola spat at her.

"Then you'll die, just like the others." Isabella said coldly.

"Why are you doing this, Isabella?" Helen asked. "You have everything. You're rich, you have a magazine…"

"Yes. And I also had a love. But he was an Abnormal. He thought he was so good just because he had this stupid power of his. Just because he could read anyone's mind. He knew I loved him months before I got the courage of confessing my love to him. And he used his power to make me fall madly in love with him. Do you have any idea how it's like to have a boyfriend who knows even your darkest secrets? Until I found out that he also used his power to take a big sum of money for me. I guess he never really loved me. This is why I invented this toxin. Poor guy, he didn't like it so much when everyone's thoughts invaded his mind. The brain can't handle that much information. He died ugly, but he deserved it. And then, I figured that I could use this toxin on other Abnormals too. The magazine was just a cover. And it all worked well, until Nick here showed up. And now, he dares to turn me down for another woman. Of course he does. Why would he love me? After all, I am normal and boring, right?

"This is not the problem, Isabella. The problem is you're a spoiled brat. You being normal has nothing to do with this."

"Very well then. I'll leave you to die then. Lucky for me that you don't have a really dangerous power. This way, I can watch you two die." Isabella said as she put all the knives on the floor, pretty close to Nikola. It took them only a moment to start flying towards him. But after a few seconds, they froze in the air, millimeters close from him and Helen.

"Nikola, listen. You need to focus, to push them away." Helen whispered.

"I know, Helen, I know. But I already told you, I am not sure I can do it with you so close to me."

"You need to fight, Nikola. I know you can do it. You have to do it. For me. Please."

He nodded his head with a weak smile. She was so close to him, her breath tickling his face, but he had to focus, he had to save her. Again. Truth is, he had saved her a lot of times through the years. Not that she would have ever thanked him properly. But it didn't mind him too much. He would have given his life for her, for as many times it would be necessary. After all, in a way,, he had already given his life for her. His romantic life, that is. All those years spent in waiting, in hope that she would finally admit what was obvious for everyone else beside her, refusing all the women that were crazy after him centuries ago… And still, he didn't regret a single second. Helen was worth this sacrifice. Helen. It was her she was now so close to him, her life depending on his every single move. He couldn't disappoint her. It took him a while to focus but when he finally did, he was able to mentally feel each of those knives. And in the next second he rejected them, sending them all in Isabella's direction. Neither of them mortally wounded her, but a knife froze right before her neck.

'I wouldn't move if I were you, Miss Partridge." Nikola said with a victorious grin. Helen got off him a little and sat next to him, but he stopped her from getting on her feet.

"That goes for you too, Helen." Nikola said. "You see, right now I'm creating a magnetic field that rejects everything, those knives included, but you'll have to stay inside it too, to be protected. The closer to me, the better."

Helen smiled cheekily as she got insanely closer to his lips. "You really thought this would work? I don't attract metal, Nikola, you do. Those knives won't hurt me. Nice try, anyway." She whispered on a flirty tone. "You just keep Miss Partridge busy until I get back with some help, alright?"

"Fine." Nikola said, rolling his eyes. "But then again, this doesn't explain why you stood on top of me the whole time until now."

"I'll be right back, Nikola." Helen said and left as fast as she could, trying to delete the guttery feeling the last hour had given her from both her mind and heart.


	9. Epilogue

_**There it is! My final chapter :P. Well, what can I say? It is guttery [you expected this anyway didn't you :P?], so it could also fall under a higher rating. I hope you'll enjoy it anyway :P **_

Helen sighed as she headed to her bedroom. The last day had been exhausting enough, with all the explanations she had to come up with about Isabella's arresting. It appeared that the press likes it too much when a rich woman is arrested… Not that she wouldn't have learned that through the years.

But this wasn't what bothered her the most. Nikola had been avoiding her since they got back. After all, maybe it was better this way. At least, she didn't have to come up with excuses each time she started drooling at him. After all, she had seen him a lot more naked than she should have, and she enjoyed the view insanely much. Not to mention her fingers still remembered the touch of those perfect muscles of his. Oh well. She was going to get over this one day. She had to.

Helen's heart stopped for a moment when she opened the door to her bedroom. Nikola was there, sprawled in her bed and dressed exactly as he had been for the first shooting session, with that tantalizing lab coat that did an extremely bad job in covering him and those delicious leather boxers.

"What are you doing here, Nikola?" Helen barely managed to ask.

"Oh, come on. Relax a little, will you? I just came to ask you some things."

"When you will be properly dressed." Helen said as coldly as she could.

"I already am, Helen. I thought you like me like this. After all, you have a picture from my shooting session as your wallpaper."

"Nonsense." Helen denied, almost choking on her tongue. He couldn't have found that picture, he just couldn't. Thank God she had a password on her laptop. He was probably just bluffing.

"Don't deny it, Helen. I broke your password. Interesting one, by the way. _Bloody_hot56… _ does that ring a bell to you, Helen?"

"I can't believe you did this, Nikola. Invading my privacy like that."

"Oh, _I _invaded your privacy. You are the one who said that she deleted all of Isabella's pictures, and I believed you."

"Well, I…"

"You kept some of them for personal use. I can understand that. You know, if you want more pictures, you just need to ask. I am more than happy to fulfill all your desires and you know it."

"That won't be necessary, thank you." She was blushing like hell and she knew it. "I can explain, Nikola."

"Alright. I'm listening. This is, if you want to talk. If not… well… you can find other ways of explaining yourself."

"You'd wish." Helen spat at him. She tried not to stare at him, but he was an incredibly sexy sight. Nikola sat on his back, his head propped on one of his elbows, all of his muscles deliciously tensed, with that lab coat almost falling from his shoulders. And she had to bite her lip until almost bleeding when her eyes betrayed her and went a lot lower than they should have, allowing her to see that those boxers barely managed to keep him hidden from her sight. She forced her eyes up, allowing them to scan him entirely and she couldn't help a sigh. The man was delicious from head to toes. That ruffable hair drove her crazy, not to mention how sexy she thought they were those two strands of hair that were stuck on his forehead. Not to mention the steel blue fire in his eyes that burned her from the inside. And then, those sensuous lips almost screamed to be kissed. Helen's breath almost froze when her eyes met his neck. She could see his veins pumping blood under his skin, seeming so bitable it drove her crazy. Her eyes then found those muscled arms and she spent more than a minute imagining how good would have been to fall asleep in those arms, her head rested on that perfectly toned chest. His abdomen was hard and firm and she felt herself drooling as her eyes found that tempting navel that almost begged to be tasted. And she didn't even dare to stare too much lower than this because she felt herself going crazy the moment she realized that he was already beginning to harden.

"Are you going to spend all night staring at me, Helen?" Nikola asked with a smirk, his voice getting her out of the gutter for a moment.

"And if I do?" she challenged him as she sat next to him on the bed. Her mind wasn't able to stop her anymore. She wanted him too much.

"Then, I'm afraid I'll have to find you something else to do, Helen. I don't want you to get bored." Nikola grinned.

"Don't worry." She said. She was already panting and it drove her crazy, the fact that she was so affected by his presence. She had to end this right now. She had to turn around and to leave before either of them did anything stupid. But Nikola had other plans. He cupped her face, his gaze locked on hers for a moment, seconds before giving her the most passionate kiss ever. Their mouths devoured each other, until his sweet taste mixed with the salty taste of his blood that invaded her mouth and she felt sorry for a moment for biting that hard. But it was such an exquisite feeling that it was totally worth it.

Helen let him sit on top of her, his hard forms almost crushing her on the bed.

"God, Nikola." She was barely able to say as his lips mouth explored her neck, sucking, biting, caressing and licking at almost the same time. His tongue found her pulse point and spent deliciously long tasting it, as she moaned deeply, thinking how many wonders could that skilled tongue do.

"I thought you'd like that." He whispered cheekily against her skin as his long fingers got her off her clothes.

She didn't reply, but she let her fingers caress his spine, as one of her hands literally raced to free him from those annoying boxers.

"Impatient are we huh?" he teased her.

"Can you blame me?" Helen said with a cheeky grin.

"As a matter of fact, I am. I've wanted to do this for over 100 years. You were the one that wasted time on denying everything. Anyway, I'm glad you finally came to the conclusion that you can't resist me.

"Ah, shut up." Helen sighed before taking the dominant position. "You talk too much."

"Make me shut up then." he provoked her. It was now his turn to moan when she leaned on him, allowing herself to feel his touch all over his body, as her hands caressed his neck and then went up into that deliciously ruffable hair, while her mouth made sure that his lips won't feel lonely for too long. Nikola smirked and let her have her away with him for now, only gripping her to make sure she was properly steadied on him. Maybe a little later they could test her skills into taking pictures again. Nikola smiled at the thought. That is, if any of them would be able to move then…


End file.
